Glücklich Geburtstag
by EmpressSaix
Summary: A one-shot for Yumichika's birthday. Our feathered Reaper decides to spend his day with his very own princess. Warning: May contain cotton candy grade fluff.


Glücklich Geburtstag

***The title is German for Happy Birthday. I just had to do a birthday fic for Yumichika; this is a two-part fic and takes place after "The Royal Line" but there will be little to no spoilers. So please enjoy and review oh and...HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUMICHIKA! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just my OC Naoko.***

* * *

><p>It was his birthday and he was going to celebrate it how he wanted, Yumichika made that very clear to everyone. But what he took careful precaution in was <em>where<em> he'd be celebrating most of his birthday. After slipping into his gigai, Yumichika straightened out his dark purple long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans before setting out. This was the first _peaceful_ birthday they'd be celebrating together.

He quietly slid the shoji door and stepped outside. He could see she had her back to him. _Perfect,_ he thought cleverly.

She sat on a lone stone bench in a lovely flowered garden that was slowly withering away in the fall chill. The female figure was still and sat upright with perfect posture. _Ah, what a bit of royal grooming will do to a girl,_ Yumichika thought as he quietly crept up behind her.

But before the feathered Reaper could wrap his arms around her waist, she twisted around and kissed him on the nose. Yumichika blinked stunned at her smirking face.

He gave her a slight pout, "Can't I for once sneak up on you?"

Naoko chuckled softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Nope." She gave him a peck on the lips, "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Yumichika looked at her confused. The Quincy princess couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he looked.

"It's German. It means best wishes on your birthday," She explained as the two sat down on the stone bench.

Yumichika looked to see her dressed in black jeans, a blue plaid blouse, her black blazer and her blue and silver feather fascinator. He couldn't help but smile at her and slightly shake his head. She truly is the only _living_ Quincy he knows that wears that much black.

"So," Naoko said as she rested her head on his shoulder, "what do you want to do today?"

Yumichika wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her hair, "Since today's my birthday I can have anything I want today?"

The princess nodded.

"Then...I don't want to do anything today," He said simply.

Naoko looked up at him in confusion, "Nothing? Nothing at all?"

Yumichika smiled, "That's right. Well maybe go to a nice place to eat but otherwise...I just want today to be peaceful. This'll be the first birthday in almost a century since I've had a peaceful birthday."

"I guess with all those rowdy party animals at the Eleventh, they'll take anyone's birthday as an excuse to party and get drunk," Naoko said lightly.

"You've got that right plus it's not only the Eleventh but also Rangiku, Renji, Iba, Hisagi, and about a dozen others. So it does get pretty wild to the point that people have pretty much forgotten who's birthday they're celebrating in the first place," the feathered man sighed.

"May I make a suggestion then? Perhaps we could have a quaint little picnic in the forest? It's quiet, peaceful, and calm and best of all fairly secluded." Naoko proposed.

"Now that just sounds lovely," Yumichika agreed as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

* * *

><p>Naoko packed a lunch and few provisions and the two headed into the woods. The princess held onto Yumichika's hand as she weaved around the trees until they came upon a grassy clearing. The vain man could hear the distant roar of a waterfall.<p>

The Quincy lass spread out the blanket and set the basket down as they made themselves comfortable. Naoko pulled out a few bento boxes and bottles of drink.

"What no cake?" Yumichika asked teasingly.

"After lunch honey," Naoko reassured him.

Yumichika had to hand it to her, she was right. The place was calming and from all the ducking, weaving and twisting around trees and rocks they had to do, he highly doubted anyone would find them. He leaned back against a thick tree with browning leaves and ate. It was a simple lunch but it was one made by someone who cared about him and vice versa.

After that Naoko stowed away the boxes in the basket and pulled out a long white rectangle box with a bow on it.

"Here," She said handing it to him. "Happy Birthday."

Feeling a little stunned and touched that she bought him a present Yumichika took it gently and opened it. He was astonished and surprised at what was nestled inside. It was a quill pen but instead of a white feather it was a peacock's. The sharp tip was a shiny gold and next to it sat a bottle of black ink.

"Naoko..." He breathed astonished.

His girl shrugged sheepishly, "I wasn't entirely sure what to get you. But I hope you like it anyhow."

The feathered Reaper leaned over and kissed her gratefully on the lips, "I love it."

Naoko blushed and then reached into the basket and pulled out another box, this time it was the cake. A small circular confection coated with white frosting drizzled with chocolate and caramel sauce. And Yumichika was absolutely grateful that Yachiru wasn't around to snatch the cake and eat it whole.

She set it down between them, "I didn't think I'd be able to fit all the candles on it so I just skipped that part. You know come to think of it...I don't think I know how old you really are. I mean you don't look a day over sixteen maybe seventeen but..."

Yumichika paled and squirmed a little as he mumbled something.

Naoko leaned a little closer, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

He mumbled a little louder and blushed.

"One more time," Naoko coaxed.

Yumichika sighed heavily, "I'm turning one hundred and seventy seven."

Naoko balked slightly and blinked vapidly at him, "Really?"

He squirmed a little more, "Yes...Counting my human years which is about eleven..."

The Quincy blinked at him, still stunned, "So...you died when you were just a little kid?"

Yumichika bit his lip and rubbed the front of his neck. Naoko got the message. _He was either hanged, decapitated or his throat was slitted. Is that why he was that orange collar? Because it covers up the scar it may have left?_

"I'm sorry Yumichika, I shouldn't have questioned," Naoko apologized handing him a slice of cake.

"It's okay Naoko," He waved off. "People are naturally curious. But still I must seem ancient to you huh?"

Naoko laughed lightly, "Not really. I usually forget that you're almost two centuries old and it doesn't bother me. So do you know how old Ikkaku is?"

Yumichika slid a forkful of cake in his mouth before answering, "He'll be turning a hundred and eighty this year."

Naoko gave an acknowledging hum as she slid her fork out from between her lips, "I'll have to tell Naomi and have her do something extra special for him."

The narcissist looked at the Quincy beside him. He took that moment to _really_ look at her. She had changed since their relationship first began a few months before the Winter War especially after what happened in Germany. It wasn't the becoming a princess that changed her (Naoko has made that very clear) but how it happened and a little after.

She was still the same combat loving Quincy who could spar with his captain or Ikkaku at the drop of a hat, babysit Yachiru with ease and wield a sword over her own Quincy bow with greater ease. But she had _grown_ besides physically. Her mind had matured to that of an adult, though she still had her teenage girl tendencies.

_Sweet, strong, stubborn...she's all that and more. Best of all she's mine_, he thought as he leaned over to brush away a smudge of frosting on her cheek. Naoko blushed, as used to him as she is he still found ways to make her blush like the school girl she is.

"Do I have any more frosting on my face?" She asked/squeak.

"Actually you do," Yumichika said as he took her chin in his hand and guided her face closer.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. _Funny...her lips are sweeter then the cake,_ he thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>*Holy mother of mercy how in the world did this turn into complete cotton candy grade fluff? <strong>

**Naoko: Maybe because you had no idea what you were going to do in the first place? Besides all authors need to do a fluffy piece every now and then. It keeps you guys from going completely dark and emo. **

**Me: Good point but still...! Anyway I'll be adding another one-shot to this on the 25****th****. **

**Naoko: Wait that's...!**

**Me: That's riiiight~ That's **_**your**_** birthday Naoko-chan~!**

**Naoko: Oh God she's going to drown me in fluff. Well please review kind audience. **


End file.
